All is fair in Love & Magic
by Lovergirl01275
Summary: After the 4 Villian kids are settled in Auradon Disaster stricks as one of Cruella's servents kidnaps Carlos. It's up to Mal, Evie, Jay, And Ben to find him. But what will Mal do to get him back?
1. Mal

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Descendants_ or any of the characters **

Mal woke up with a startle she was in her dorm at Auradon Prep. Across the room was her best friend Evie sound asleep on her royal blue pillow. Mal thought for a minutes she was trying to be good could she wake Evie? Should she let her sleep and tell her in the morning? She soon decided that waking someone up at 3:00 am isn't evil it's just annoying. She quietly waked over to Evie's royal blue bed and as gently as she could woke Evie up.

"What do you want it's 3:00 am" Evie asked half asleep

" another dream" Mal said softly, Evie sat strait up she loved to hear about Mal's dreams, Mal had been waking her up for about two months now with a dream.

" ok talk" Evie said excitedly

" it was about the four of us" Mal said

" Jay, Ben, you and me?" asked Evie

" no" Mal said in a scared tone "Jay, you, me and..."

" Carlos" Evie said sounding scared as well "any information on where he is?" As of a couple weeks ago Carlos had gone missing assumed to have been taken back to the isle of the lost by his mother or her servants. The guards at Auradon won't let anyone check the isle because if the villain kids go they could be taken by their own parents, if the hero kids go then same thing, hero well they defeated them once They don't think they want to do it again.

"I don't know where he is all I saw was us on the bridge, when he had to answer questions about this mother, how tortured he look saying that his mother loved her clothes more then her own son" Mal explained " I think that if he was on the isle that he's back at the castle"

" why would he be there?" Evie asked

" because that's my mothers castle if he was trying to signal us he would go there" Mal said

" maybe he's trying to use his black box thing to signal us" Evie suggested

" I don't know but I miss he a lot" Mal said.

Evie had noticed that after the bridge Mal and Carlos had seemed to have a connection she couldn't explain. But then again Mal also had a strange awkward connection with her boyfriend Ben.

" are you going to to tell Jay" Evie asked

" I'm planning to" Mal said " maybe now that Ben's king he could let us go straight to the forbidden castle from Auradon without being noticed"

" are you really going to take that chance" Evie said questionably " I mean I know you shrunk your mother but they sent her back to the isle and they don't know if she is human again"

" this is Carlos were talking about" Mal said strongly " he can't survive on this own much longer"

" But Ben can't protect us because we won't be in Auradon anymore" Evie explained " even if we get there if anyone sees us then were dead not a Villain but even a goblin or one of those gargoyle if they know you were on Auradon they won't let you pass"

" I don't know what I'm going to do yet I'm just going to sleep on it" Mal said and then yawned. she walked back to her plum purple and green bed and fall onto it.

"Night" she said

"Night" Evie Laughed "Evil dreams"


	2. Jay

Jay woke to the sound of someone banging on his door. He quickly scan his dorm room but saw no one. He jumped out of his bed and his ran to the door and swung it open "Carlos" he cried

Standing in the doorway was Mal and Evie. Mal was wearing her short snake skin purple, pink, and green skirt, with a mess black top, and her pink and purple new leather jacket, with a pair of of black combat boats and leather gloves. Evie was wearing a short blue dress with a black leather jacket, and a pair of studded boots with a pair of blue mess gloves.

"Oh, it's you" Jay said

" we're happy to see you too" Evie said with a smile

" I just thought you were... You know Carlos" Jay said shyly

" it's not your fault" Evie said trying to comfort Jay

" you say that every day" Jay said " it is my fault he was in this room when they took him I could have stopped them"

" Jay we've been over this you were a sleep" Mal said

" Jay we have information" Evie said

" then why are you standing out there come in" Jay said

" we think Carlos might be back on the isle" Evie said

" we already knew that " Jay said

" I think Carlos might be back at the castle where we found the dragon eye" Mal said

" why do you think that" Jay said

" in my dream I saw us back at the castle on the bridge I think Carlos might have taken his black box up there and is hiding from Cruella but he doesn't have much time" Mal explained " we need to figure out a way to get us to that castle with out being seen by anyone or anything"

" don't look at me" Jay said " your boyfriend is the king after all"


	3. Ben

Ben woke up to Cogsworth yelling at him to get up. Ben slipped out of bed and throw on his white t-shirt and Auradon prep jacket, he throw on his leather shoes and combed his hair. He grabbed a couple of books and binders and throw them into his bag. He grabbed 3 cans of spray paint for Mal and also throw them into the bag. He hurried out the door.

As he walked into the breakfast hall he saw his mother and father sitting at the table with a mountain of papers piled in front of them. " what are you looking at" He asked his father

" just a couple of reports" his father said stuffing a biscuit into his mouth, " nothing really exciting"

" isn't at supposed to be my job, your retired" Ben said said with a smile

" dear sit down and join us" his mother, former Queen Belle, said. She handed him a little stack from her pile

" what are we reading ? " Ben asked as he scanned the paper

" complaints from the isle" Belle said " the rest of the Descendants want to come to Auradon but I don't think their try to do good"

" Any word of De Vil? " Ben asked

" who's De Vil ? " His father, Former king " beast" Adam, asked

" Cruella's son" Ben said " Carlos the missing kid"

" thats your pile" Belle said with a gently tone

Ben picked up the papers and shuffled through them, " Dragon Hall traders" , " give ins", " mistress is shrunk" Ben read allowed from the newspapers " I don't see anything here about De Vil being back on the Isle of the Lost". Ben then picked up a newspaper article, the heading of the article read "punished" the article included a picture of Carlos tied up with a rag lossy over his mouth. He looked as if he was rolling his eyes, as if this was normal. " We just found Carlos" he whispered


	4. Carlos

Carlos lay on the cold stone floor of a throne room. He'd found a black cloak in the woods and used that as a blanket. He had stollen food from one of the goblins. he had about enough for 1 or 2 weeks. He took a bit from one of the wormy apples, it was awful after just a couple month on Auradon and this food really did taste like garbage. He also had a sword that belonged to one of the place guards, he had found it on one of the ships with a note "De Vil you might need this" the note was clearly from Ben who must have throw it in the trash on purpose. That assured him his " friends" knew he was on the isle or at least thought his was. A chill pasted throw his body, his jacket and shorts were torn from this mother, he had a bruise on his left side of his face, and a scratch on the right. He throw the cloak around his shoulder and used the hood to cover his face. He slowly opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony, he saw Auradon in the distance, he flipped over the side of the balcony and caught a ledge he pulled himself up. He jumped down to another ledge, and another, and another, etc. he jumped to the ground and jumped up to grab the strings hanging from the stone bridge. He climbed across them like Tarzan. He pulled himself up on the other side he looked across he bridge he knew he'd have to cross it again to get back to the throne room. Maybe it was time to find a new hiding spot. Maybe he could sneak aboard one of the boats and get back to Auradon that way. Maybe he should just go back to hell hall forget about Auradon and work for his mother again. He consider that it's not like he would miss Mal or Jay bullying him, and Evie was new so he could forget her easily. But he couldn't something or someone on Auradon kept pushing him to try and stay safe. He never wanted to go to Auradon but Now something or someone he had left was calling him. He walked down the narrow stair case and threw the jungle of vines. He was at the edge of the small island. He climbed aboard a boat he had took and started rowing . After landing at the waft he tided the small boat up to a dead tree in the woods and started walking. He eventually made it back to the main square with all the shops. Now all he had to do is make sure no one saw his face. Espisally his mother or his " friends " parents. He walked past a couple of shops and then stopped at Jafar's junk shop, he opened the door and Stepped inside. Jafar was sitting at a table counting coins.

" what do you want" Jafar asked not bothering to look up.

" clothes" Carlos said changing his voice as much as possible " boys clothes"

" I haven't ever stolen clothes sorry" Jafar said " but you can have all that stuff" pointing to a pile in the corner

" who's is that" Carlos asked

" the traders" Jafar said " Maleficent, Evil Queen , and Cruella De Vil sent me their traders stuff to sell, I throw in all of Jay's things too."

" how much" Carlos asked expecting a high price

Jafar looked up from this coins " give me that chain" pointing at Carlos's shorts, he had forgotten he was wearing it, Cruella had but one on all of this clothes to label them as her, he took off the chain on his shorts moved the cloak to cover it and throw it next to Jafar's coin pile.

" you'll need that" Jafar said pointing at a small bag " you can put as many things as you want in it and it will never get full or heavy"

" thanks" Carlos said taking the bag. he started packing all their stuff into it. It never got any bigger or heavier. If His friends rescued him, he could repay them now.


	5. Evie

Evie walked towards the picnic table where her boyfriend ,Doug, was sitting. He was going over his chemistry homework again. She sat down next to him.

" did you find any more information?" he said still having his nose barred in his papers

" no" Evie said sadly, " I've checked all my sources I can't find anything"

" can't you try to contact one of your other friends on the isle?" he said looking at her now

" no" Evie answered " 1. I was new I hadn't made any friends, 2. there's no way to contact them, 3. they hate us 4 .they hate Carlos, 5. they would want to help-"

" all right I get it" Doug said as he cut her off

" I'm sorry it's just anything could happen to him there, he could die" she said in a panic tone

" it'll be okay" he said "I'm sure Ben will find him"

" I hope your right" she said

" hey when have I ever been wrong" he said

Evie laughed " your never wrong" she hugged and he hugged her back

" one more thing" she said

" go for it" he said

" can you help me study for my chemistry exam"

" of course Princess"

"Hi ho hi ho" she sang

He laughed, he loved it when she did that and she loved it when he laughed

They both sat there as Doug explain the average atomic weight of silver to Evie one more time


	6. Mal: Stop saying that

Mal had told the Fairy Godmother she was sick just so she could stay in her dorm. Laid out on her bed was the map Dr. Facilla had given them and her best sketches of the Isle. She was trying to figure out the best root to the Forbidden then there was a knock on her door.

"Yeah" Mal said as she opened the door to reveal Ben standing there with a couple newspapers in his hand.

"I thought you were sick?" Ben said

" and I thought you were supposed to be at school?" Mal said playfully as Ben walked in.

" Mal, I need to talk to you about Carlos" Ben said as he sat down on Evie's bed

" what about him?" Mal said closing the door and sit across from him on her bed.

Ben let out a deep breath "I know you have feels for Carlos, and I feel like I'm interfering. Mal you know I'll do anything to help you find him."

"Ben, I don't have those kind of feeling for him, I love you." Mal said. She didn't know if it was true though.

" alright, well I brought you these. They're newspapers from the Isle of the lost, they feature non other then Carlos De Vil." Ben said

Mal picked up the papers and shuffled through them, "' Dragon Hall traders' , ' give ins', 'mistress is shrunk' Mal read allowed from the newspapers " I don't see anything here about Carlos being back on the Isle of the Lost". Mal then picked up a newspaper article, the heading of the article read 'punished' the article included a picture of Carlos tied up with a rag lossy over his mouth. He looked as if he was rolling his eyes, as if this was normal. " We just found Carlos" she whispered

" yeah looks like Cruella tortured him to death," Ben said " to bad he's gone,"

" what do mean he's gone?" Mal said strongly

" De Vil isn't exactly strong so I'm pretty sure if Cruella tortured him he's dead now." Ben said

" He's not dead stop saying that" Mal practically yelled as she stood up

"There's a slim chance he's still alive but without a way to reach him he's practically dead" Ben said as he stood up.

" stop saying that, Carlos is fine" Mal said more to her self then Ben.

" I'm sorry Mal, is there anything you need right now to help you?" Ben apologized

" No I'm fine" Mal said as she walked out the door. She was going to find Carlos no matter what she do.


	7. Jay: what are you doing here

Jay paced the Tourney field. They had taken a break in the middle of practice because Chad fell and got dirty or something stupid like that.

They were scrimping each other Carlos would've been on the other team. Jay's team was up 8-0 without Carlos the other team had horrible defense.

Coach blew his whistle signaling that practice was resumed. Jay took his spot of the field. Ben was taking the face-off. Ben won it and passed the ball to Jay who normally would have ran right but instead ran left towards his own goal. His team mates were frozen in their places, making it easy for Jay to get around them. The other team cheered Jay's name loudly. His own team was yelling at him for going the wrong way.

Jay quickly was face to face with the goal. He power shoot it and it went in. Coach blew his whistle. The team returned to the bleachers most yelling at Jay. Coach quickly silenced everyone.

" Jay did nothing wrong" coach explained " since the other teams defense is..um...down" Down wasn't the word Jay would have used.

After Tourney practice Jay headed back to his dorm. It was around 10:30 pm when he finally got back after stoping to get homework and some thing to eat. (And maybe a quick stop to talk with Audrey).

When he stepped inside his room he jumped back. Mal sat at their table. Some of Carlos's stuff was laid out on the table. A couple maps and drawing were their as well.

" how'd you get in?" Jay asked still in shock.

"Carlos gave me a key" Mal said shaking it in the air for him to see.

" why are you here?"

" this is my crime scene"

" what happened?"

Mal just glared at him " you know very well what happened"

" okay what are those?" Jay said pointing to the drawings and maps

" I'm mapping the island, trying to figure out the best route to the forbidden fortress" Mal said

"Wait why did Carlos give you a key ?"

" remember when the Tourney team want on that 3 week tour and Carlos couldn't go because he sprained his ankle"

" yeah"

" well, I used to come over ever night to do school work with Carlos. He gave me a key. I forgot to return it."

"And how come you never mentioned this before?"

" You ask a lot of Questions, well you know that Carlos and Ben don't really get along that well. I mean they call each other by their last names"

"true. If Ben found out he would jump to conclusions and that wouldn't end well for Carlos"

"that's not what I meant. But okay" Mal said rolling her eyes. "Anyway back to the maps. I figured out we could change the barrier around so the forbidden fortress isn't on the isle"

" That's Great"

" you didn't let me finish"

" sorry continue"

" the only down side is it would awaken the gargoyles, the mirror, the cave, and any other system Maleficent put on that place"

" did you just call her Maleficent?"

" yeah, do you have a problem with that"

" not at all" Jay said "well if the magic awakens the castle you can still use your magic right?"

" yeah, I can" Mal said with a smile " I've got to talk to the fairy godmother" and she ran out of the room.


	8. Ben: the Dream

Ben sat in the living room with the fireplace going. He was just starting at the flames. Imagining if that was what the Isle looked like to Mal. But manly he thought about Carlos.

Carlos could very well have been a spy for the Isle. Collecting secrets about the barrier for the villains. He was lost in thought. His eye lids grew sleepy and he soon feel asleep.

In his dream he was standing in a forest. It was dark and gloomy, with thick fog covering the ground. Instead of his usual clothing he wore a black leather vest and dark jeans. Instead of having golden brown hair, his hair was a dark shade of brown. His hands were marked up and he had scars on his arms.

In front of him was a wall of fog. He couldn't see passed it. Suddenly two glowing red eyes appeared in the fog. Ben heard a growl. He starred directly at them. Just then a figure emerged from the fog. It had a red, white, and black leather jacket, with black and white shorts. It's had white hair with dark roots. As it moved closer Ben saw his face.

Carlos. He had fangs and talons. His eyes glowed red. He appeared to be a ghost. Actually he was a ghost

"It took you this long" the Ghostly figure said " to finally decided I was important"

"What are you talking about?" Ben said bravely. He wasn't going to let ghost Carlos know he was scared of him.

" you really think we don't get the newspapers here, you think we're that dirty" Ghost Carlos sneered

" what does the paper say?" Ben questioned

"Don't you check?" Carlos spat " Auradon's new queen, Mal. Great job making sure I wouldn't come back so you could ask her to marry you."

" I'm married to Mal!" Ben said excitedly

" shut up!" The ghost commanded " Mal loved me, and you wouldn't let her even try to look for me."

"I would never stop Mal" Ben snapped "And she NEVER loved you, you monster"

" you stopped her, you stopped her because you were selfish. I'm not the monster Benjamin. You are."

" you wish. I never stopped Mal from looking for you. She never started!" Ben lied

"Mal knew who her real family is. You made her forget."

"I saved her, I saved her from this place, I saved her from YOU!" Ben yelled. Carlos' eyes grew big and redder, then they turned back to brown and a tear rolled down his ghostly face.

"You may have saved her from his cage." Carlos cried " but you just put her in another one." And he started to fade " if Mal finds me you know what she'll do. She'll leave you. It would be safe for you if she didn't look for me." And he vanished.

And then Ben woke up. He knew that wasn't the real Carlos, he knew he wasn't on the Isle. It was his mind telling him what he knew he had to do all along. Mal wasn't going to look for Carlos.


	9. Carlos: the Idea

Carlos was back in the throne room of the forbidden forest. He sat cross legged working on his black box. With all the supplies he had from Jafar, he was sure he could get it to work again. Cruella had included all the things from his treehouse in the donation pile. He had dug throw some of the others things. Jay had nothing useful. Evie had a couple mirrors. And Mal, Mal was the jackpot. She had so many tools and gears. Scrap metal, nails, screws, wires, you name it she had it in a small box labeled 'DeVil Boy'. Which was weird because Mal never stole any of his stuff. It was like she collected it for him.

With all the stuff he found he was able to remake the black box. By that time it was dark outside. He made himself a bed out of the mattress he used to sleep on. His eye lids grew heavy. He closed his eyes and slipped into a dream.

He was in a chapel. The moonlight was shining threw the stain glass window. White silk and flowers decorated the place. It was a wedding. Just then the big oak door opened with a creak and in slipped a girl. She wore a black cocktail dress with sequins on the top. She had long purple locks that were draped over her skin. She looked beautiful. She turned in Carlos' direction.

It was Mal. What Mal was doing here, he didn't know. She walked up to steps completely ignoring him. She probably can't see me he thought.

She knelt at the steps, closed her eyes and spoke.

"Maleficent, The Evil Queen, Jafar" Mal stopped " and Cruella, what ever you do, don't hurt him. Don't hurt Carlos." A chill went up his spine when he heard his name. She continued.

"Ben told me he was dead. I refuse to believe it. Now I'm marrying Ben tomorrow and I need to trust him" Carlos stopped breathing, the wedding was Mal's and she wasn't marrying him, she was marrying Ben.

"Tell me if he's alive or dead. I need to know, Please Mother, Please don't tell him her's dead. I... I love him" Carlos' eyes widened. Mal, the daughter of Maleficent loved him? That couldn't be possible. She loved Ben. She was marrying Ben. She would be the queen of Auradon only Ben could give her that.

"Ben won't let me look for him. He says its to dangerous, to risky, not worth it. But any things worth it for Carlos. I know there's good in all of you. Please you don't have to be the Villain anymore. Choice good. Please Cruella for your own son. Mother please please please!" She begged.

Then Carlos woke up. It was morning. Carlos knew it was a dream. Ben never asked Mal to marry him. And Mal didn't love him. It was sad but Carlos knew it was the truth. She loved Ben, and he would never be him. Mal was looking for him. He could feel it.

"She's not going to find you" Carlos said aloud. He thought for a moment. "Not with out help she's not" he had an idea. A crazy one but I was an idea.

He ran over to his box and tinkered with it some more. Instead of finding the Dragon's eye it found the necklace. Mal's necklace, the one she but the key to his room on. She never returned it so Carlos told her to make a necklace. He remembered the chain. He had made the chain for her out of blood silver. It's the same metal Cruella made her cigars out of. He could track that. They don't make that metal in factories, only Cruella knew how to make it, and her son. He could lead Mal, Jay, and Evie right to him.

He remember another thing about that necklace. Jay had made the dorm advisor put a speaker charm on it. Our keys play music! He could hack them and speak to Mal. Of course it would take weeks to perfect. He would need to start right away. Mal was looking for him.


End file.
